


Clothes shopping

by XxAerynxX



Category: British Youtubers
Genre: Jealous Caspar, M/M, My First Smut, jaspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so maybe Caspar got a bit too jealous in the clothing store...</p><p> </p><p>(OK IT'S MY FIRST EVER SMUT I AM SORRY DX PLEASE BURY ME! THIS IS GONNA BE SO BAD!!!!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever written smut before so yeah this is probably crap but yeah....   
> Also no actually anal (OH THAT WORD MAKES ME CRINGE!!!) sex happens but a lot of roughness goes down  
> Oh yeah also I say that a guy seems gay and I don;t mean it rudely like you have to act a certain way so please don't take it the wrong way!

Caspar sighed while fiddling with the phone in his hand impatient to get back to his and Joe's place. He continued to fidget starting to get slightly annoyed that Joe was taking so long to pick a pair of skinny jeans (his ass looked great in all of them so why did it matter much?)

"Jooooeee" he whined loudly a minute later when Joe STILL hadn't come out of the dressing room.

After what felt like forever to Caspar the 23 year old came out from behind the curtain and smirked at Caspar before saying "did you need something?"

"Can we go already? Pleasseee? We've been here for ages!" 

Joe snickered a bit and then took the two pairs of jeans he didn't want to the male who was helping him with picking out clothes.

Caspar didn't really like the guy, he stood to close to Joe and touched him more than necessary and if you added the fact that the man seemed about as straight as a circle and he was really starting to get annoyed

The Sugg boy had obviously realised Caspars annoyance almost instantly and was secretly enjoying winding his boyfriend up a little so he had been flirting with Alex (the guy) subtly and just enough to irk Caspar slightly but he decided to be a little bit more cheeky now.

He walked back into the dressing room with a few shirts this time (he had enough but it was fun to see Caspar get jealous) and tried a few on and then walked out of his changing room but of course he just so happened to forget to put his shirt back on.

Joe walked immediately over to Alex and handed him the shirts smiling slightly while saying "actually turns out I'm not going to buy any today, thanks though."

The south African obviously noticed the way Alex's jaw dropped slightly when Joe exited the room and frowned a bit knowing of cause that Joe was doing it to tease him but he couldn't help but feel a little possessive of the little Sugg.

The next thing Joe did was to walk out of the hanging room with his shirt n this time but now his jeans were completely open.

This kind of set Caspar off.

"Joe we're leaving now" Caspar growled slightly really badly wanting to tell Alex to go find his own boy and that Joe was his.

"But I haven't picked a pair of jeans yet Caspy" Joe said innocently as though his had no idea what was wrong when really he was hiding a grin.

Caspar growled again slightly louder this time and then said "just buy them all I don't care."

~~~

The taxi ride home was pretty tense with Caspar tight jawed and Joe chatting idly about how nice Alex had been and how good he had been at finding good clothes for him.

Almost before Joe had actually closed the door properly he find himself shoved against it forcefully with Caspar standing in front of him holding his wrists against the wall.

Caspar growled lowly and then said in Joe's ear "what was all that about Joe?"

"What was all what about?" He replied deciding to continue to act oblivious.

Caspar then shoved the smaller boys legs apart shoving his knee (none too gently) between them and then up making Joe gasp.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Caspar spoke it Joe's neck before biting down making the other boy gasp again and then nod.

Caspar picked Joe up and moved over to the sofa pushing the older boy down before starting again on his neck while holding Joe's wrists up above his head.

"C-Caspar" Joe gasped out of breath "D-don't, your gonna lea-leave marks."

"That's the point" Caspar said his voice muffled slightly by the fact his mouth was still right next to Joe's neck.

Somehow Caspar managed to get both is and Joe's shirts off while keeping Joe's hands above his head.

With one hand holding Joes wrists against the sofa Caspar slowly moved his hand down Joes toned abs and to his jeans that he pulled down slightly to see Joes hard dick restrained by his boxers.

Deciding to torment Joe a little more as payback for earlier Caspar left them on and skimmed his hands over the hard member hardly actually touching Joe.

"Caspar" an extremely frustrated Joe almost begged.

The South African smirked a little and then continued his only just touching until finally he pulled Joes boxers away and wrapped his hand around Joe's dick.

Almost painfully slowly Caspar started to stroke Joe making the Sugg desperately thrust up but every time he did Caspar would completely stop touching Joe at all which was even worse.

"Please Caspar" Joe gasped out "harder"

Caspar smirked again and finally obliged to Joe's request but just as Joe thought he was finished Caspar stopped.

"No!" Joe whined opening his eyes to look desperately at Caspar who looked far to please with himself for Joes liking.

"But what about me?" Caspar said sweetly pointing down at the bulge in his own jeans.

Almost immediately Joe leant forward and hastily unbuckled Caspars belt and then pulled down the jeans the other boy was wearing before also puling off his boxers.

Joe wrapped his mouth around the end of Caspars cock and then slowly took more of him into his mouth making Caspar groan with pleasure.

Caspar grabbed a fistful of the older boys hair and couldn't help but tug slightly at the soft mess it had become.

The room was filed with Caspars deep groans as Joe continued to blow him while also moaning quietly while holding his own dick in his hand.

"J-Joe" Caspar warned and Joe stopped sucking and then grabbed Caspars dick with his hand while Caspar returned the favour and the two of them finished together.

After the two had got their breath back Joe mumbled into Caspars chest "Can I go around flirting with everyone if you are always this rough?"

Caspar just chuckled slightly and din't bother answering.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok if anyone actually read to the end I am really sorry it was so bad >.


End file.
